taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylee Frye
Our Mechanic... Born: July 2, 2497 Social Control #: 694 411 3 9373 Place of Birth: Kowlonshi Height: 5'6" Hair: Brown-red Eyes: Hazel Occupation: Mechanic aboard the Firefly Class A vessel, Serenity The mind and its workin's... Strawberry-loving, sex-happy, the perfect mix of tomboy and girly-girl, and all around full of the joy of life. The cup is half full, always and forever. Kaylee is a very optimistic gal, tending to find the bright side of almost any situation, even when she or someone else is mortally wounded. The only exception to this rule was seen when the catalyzer of Serenity's compression coil blows, and there is no hope of repair. She loses all confidence in herself at this time, but it doesn't overshadow her thoughts and judgment later on. She moves forward, keeping the cheerful pace as best she can. This happiness also shows in the decor of the ship–Kaylee has painted flowers and decorated the common areas to give it a little more of a happy feel. Because of her cheerful nature and small-town raising, Kaylee can be a bit naive towards the "real world." She learned as much as humanly possibly about ships from her daddy. Her life on this small world, however, did not expose her to the realities of life in the black, riddled with constant troubles, Reavers, and the not-so-shiny side of the Alliance. She's afraid of guns, and can barely hold one, let alone fire it at another human being. Even if she might not have been the perfect fit for the hard life of the crew aboard Serenity, the mechanic brings a ray of sunshine to the ship that would have otherwise been lost. She's very protective of her crewmates--her family--and this goes just as well for Serenity. Kaylee sees the ship as a living thing, and takes great offense to herself personally if anyone even gives a hint of an insult toward the ship. Make yourself a home in the stars... Kaylee Frye previously lived on a small outer-rim planet where she worked with her father on ships. She was caught by Serenity’s captain, Malcolm Reynolds, having-a-good-time with the ships current mechanic (Bester) in the engine room. When she solves a problem that Bester had failed to see and was blaming on another part of the engine altogether, Mal hires Kaylee on the spot and fires Bester. The crew of Serenity take on Kaylee seamlessly, and she’s soon adopted in as the crews’ little sister. On board Serenity Kaylee took part in whatever job she could. Many of their jobs tended to lean toward the illegal side, and because she didn’t leave the ship much, she was constantly on board trying to rework anything for the specific situation. A lot of their down-time was spent either decorating the ship or keeping the cranky bits and pieces in working order. When the need to take on passengers for extra money can't be passed up, Kaylee is put in charge of convincing folks to jump on board with them. One particular passenger transport goes sour, however, as one of the passengers turns out to be an Alliance mole. He confronts Dr. Simon Tam, another passenger, in the cargo bay, holding both him and Mal at gunpoint, and Kaylee makes the mistake of walking in to an already tense moment. The fidgety mole shoots her in the stomach, the missionary, Shepherd Derrial Book, takes down the mole, and Simon uses Kaylee's life as a bargaining chip: turn the ship and run from the Alliance, or he won't operate, which means Kaylee dies. Mal orders the ship around, and the operation commences. Simon's reasoning for forcing Mal into running is revealed almost as soon as the operation is completed. His cargo in the bay is revealed to be a stasis chamber containing his younger sister, River. As it turns out, River had been attending a government academy, which had promised to offer some of the best programs for a genius of her level, and the facility in question had been experimenting on its students. Simon funded a rescue, and he and his sister were now on the run from the Alliance's attempts to get River back. Despite their bumpy start, Simon, River, and Shepherd Book are eventually accepted as a part of the crew. Kaylee heals just fine, and develops a best-friendship with River. It is clear throughout much of the series that she also has a bit of a crush on Simon, and the two share several moments that...never go anywhere, thanks to Simon's bumbling manner. Her timeline cut-off is post-series (after the final episode, “Objects in Space”), pre-BDM (Serenity the movie). While I have you here... One moment, Kaylee's repainting some flowers in Serenity's kitchen, and the next she's facing a very blank wall with no paint brush (or ship) in sight. (Will be updated...someday.) New people are shiny... Canon ; Jayne Cobb : The mercenary of Kaylee's crew back home. He's rude and crude most of the time, but Kaylee wouldn't trade him in for anything. She needs somebody's shoulders to sit on during Calvin Ball, after all. ;Malcolm Reynolds :Is back!! Kaylee loves her captain something fierce. Over the time they've known each other, Kaylee and Mal have developed a special bond--they are family, so far as Kaylee (and Mal too, really) is concerned, and there isn't much that can change that fact. While Mal comes off as grumpy-at-best to most, Kaylee knows and sees the underlying layers in the captain, and spends a good portion of her time working to try and get him to see those layers as well. ;Inara Serra :Kaylee's big-sister figure on Serenity. The companion is an absolutely gorgeous and glamorous individual, and the mechanic finds herself constantly intrigued by Inara and her line of work. Kaylee goes to Inara for everything from advice on boys to decent, unhurried hair brushings. ;River Tam :Quite possibly the closest thing Kaylee has ever had to a best friend. River isn't always the easiest to cope with, but Kaylee wouldn't trade her friendship with the girl for anything in the 'verse. Seeing as they are the only two from Home left in Taxon at this point in time, Kaylee has taken it on herself to keep an eye on River in Simon's place ;Simon Tam :Serenity's doctor, and Kaylee's very own crush. She's carried a torch for him since they met, and though he seems to be one of the only people who can successfully tick people off, he's also plenty of fun when he lets loose. His disappearance from Taxon led to Kaylee's stepping in to care for River in his absence. ;Hoban "Wash" Washburne :A big brother to Kaylee, and the only other consistently-somewhat-smiley person on the ship. She goes to him for advice on everything--ships, boys, if he might have an answer, she'll ask. Since his departure from Taxon the city has grown significantly less funny. Taxon ; Winifred Burkle : ; John Casey : ; Cordelia Chase : DG : One of her employers. Kaylee doesn't interact with DG anywhere near as often as she does with Glitch, something that she plans to remedy soon. ; The Doctor (Ten) : They interacted a couple times while he was still in Taxon, and she found him polite enough to get along with. After his bomb stunt, though, Kaylee's not really sure what to make of him. ; The Doctor (Eleven) :Still got mixed feelings on this one... ; Glitch : Kaylee's other employer, and one of her favorite people in Taxon. He might be a bit brainless at times, but he's got a smile that could power a ship that's dead in the water, and an optimistic personality she can most definitely relate to. ; Godric : ; Piper Halliwell : Piper and Kaylee have a fast-forming friendship, and Kaylee enjoys her company. One of the few people in Taxon who have expressed interest in the outcome of Kaylee's garden. ; Hercules :Entertaining and well-built guy. Kaylee helped him find clothing when he glitched into a female, without (much to his dismay) falling for his attempts at seduction. ; Jenny :If Kaylee ever had a misplaced little sister from another universe, this is her. Jenny is full of life, curiousity, knowledge, and is just plain downright adorable. ; Martha Jones : They bonded over love of Martha's wedding dress. When Taxon's systems went to pot, Martha did her doctorly duty for everyone, including Kaylee while she tried to finish the generators up. Kaylee really can't thank her enough for it. ; James T. Kirk :He offered up parts of the Enterprise for usage during the systems failure of the city, something that Kaylee won't be like to forget any time soon. Kaylee certainly wouldn't mind working on him...his ship. ; Fitz Kreiner : Drinking buddy get. ; Mayland Long : ; Lorne : Is a brilliant and talented individual, and Kaylee wishes she had gotten to know him much sooner than she has. Even so, she's happy to finally be making friends with him, and even more glad to know that he's there to lend a couple hands to play a song for you, even when his voice is long gone. ; Tara Maclay : ; The Master :Has returned to Taxon with no memories of his previous stay. Kaylee's still convinced he's a good guy, and not so convinced that the Doctor is because of it. Has returned to Taxon AGAIN with memories of his first stay and not of his second. Oh, la vie. ; Eric Northman : ; Amy Pond : ; Spencer Reid : ; Willow Rosenberg : ; Sagramore : A real live knight-in-shining-armor (according to him). They met after she helped in the effort to save him in the middle of one of his seizures, and have hit it off pretty well. Kaylee's a bit enchanted by the idea of actually meeting and talking to a knight. ; Sam Spade : One of the last people to get a tour of Serenity before Simon left. He's a pretty curious guy, and he's friendly enough that Kaylee doesn't mind helping him out with his investigations of Taxon. ; Tony Stark : Good-looking guy, speaks machinese, what more is there to say? He's a new arrival in Taxon, and Kaylee is letting him stay at the Ranch until he settles down some. ; Dawn Summers : ; Mohinder SureshMohinder Suresh : Most of Kaylee's interaction with Mohinder began during Taxon's nice little Everything Has Shut Down and Everyone Is Going to Die crisis. He was a fantastic help to her in moving and installing the oxygen generators, and Kaylee is forever grateful for his contributions during that time. Couldn't have done it without him. ; Siri Tachi : They've only interacted once or twice, but they've bonded somewhat over the Birds in a Cage syndrome they've both been experiencing. Nothing like being landlocked to bring you closer to a person. ; Rose Tyler : A recent acquaintance, with a curiosity toward ships and a smile to rival Kaylee's own. One of the first people to get an Official Tour of the Ranch.